


Pequenos Versos

by thisisvane



Category: Original Work
Genre: Love Poems, Other, Poetry, Prose Poem
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-04 00:55:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17888465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisvane/pseuds/thisisvane
Summary: Pequenos versos e poesias escritas em meu dia a dia. Algumas sobre sentimentos, outras sem sentido, outras abstratas e ate mesmo fantasiosas.





	1. Sentimentos

Percorrendo o rio do desejo

Perdeu-se em si

Cego em sua busca desenfreada

Corria sem direção, sem freios

Vagava por sentimentos

Difusos, confusos

Sentia, vivia, perdia-se

Sua própria mente o traía

Instigava, corrompia

Mesmo estando quase sempre

V A Z I A.

 


	2. A Rosa

Em um pequeno jardim

Uma pequena rosa nascia

Um pequeno botão tão logo brotaria

E então uma linda rosa viraria

Para que fosse arrancada e destruída

Para passar de alguém para outro alguém

E assim a linda rosa

Murcharia e morreria.


	3. Mulher

Uma luz que nos conforta

Uma força que encoraja

Um desejo que atiça

 

Um amor incondicional

Até mesmo irracional

Um sorriso que encanta

Numa luta quase eterna

 

Liberdade e igualdade

Nem sempre plena

Emoção e coração

Louca, fascinante

Não há comparação

 

Numa vida alucinante

Correria, calmaria

Com seu corpo esculpido

A sua maneira, como queria

Gera vida

Cria expectativas

 

Muda o mundo a sua vontade

Determinada, Poderosa

Inspira a todos com sua coragem

Quebra barreiras

Quebra distâncias

E ainda sim

de ‘sexo frágil’ é chamada.

  
  
  



	4. Tão Ela

Tão bela

Em sua forma tão particular

Tão doce

Em sua forma de se expressar 

Tão forte

Em sua forma de viver

Tão terna

Em sua forma de amar

Tão nobre

Em sua forma de lutar

Tão sensual 

Em sua forma de conquistar

Tão estonteante

Em sua forma de brilhar

Tão inteligente

Em sua forma de argumentar

Tão Ela

Em sua forma de ser apenas ELA


	5. Sopro de Vida

Em meio a prédios sem fim

Toda meiga e pequena

Ao seu redor se estende

Uma imensidão de concreto

 

No meio fio com graça e beleza

Um contraste em sua forma mais plena

Sobrevivendo em meio ao caos

E brilhando serena

 

Uma gota colorida e fresca

Dando um sopro de vida

A toda essa paisagem grotesca

 


	6. Escuridão

No escuro tudo vem à tona

Um medo sem fim paira sobre mim

Cansado de toda essa ansiedade

A procura de uma luz

 

A escuridão me consome

Não consigo fugir

Não consigo agir

Estou aterrorizado

 

Nesse breu a minha volta

Só queria por um fim

Dia após dia

Nesse medo que persegue-me

 

Com o medo mostrando-me

O quão impossível seria

Encontrar a luz

Sem encontrar o fim de minha vida

  
  



	7. Livros

Tão belo

Não importa a idade

O deslumbre que o segue

Seja clássico ou não

Não importa a aparência

sempre amá-lo-ei igual

Tantas ideias

Tantos assuntos

De romance a terror

De história a geografia

Nos fazendo viajar mundo afora

Sem sair da própria varanda

Sua forma tão perfeita

E seu perfume sem igual

O par perfeito para todos

Que à ele são fiéis

Correndo um risco gravíssimo

De em seu mundo entrar

Se perder

E nunca mais sair

 


End file.
